Adorabelle and Will
by PoloLover19
Summary: The story is influenced by Romeo and Juliet; it has the basic structure of the story e.g. forbidden love, death, betrayal, rivalry etc. Hope you enjoy :
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Adorabelle clutched her side in pain and fell to her knees.

"I've told you a hundred times! I don't know anyone from Taurini! I swear!" Adorabelle screamed. Blood dripped from the cut in her mouth and spread across the floor. Adorabelle was grabbed by her hair and pulled up. She let out a scream and reached up to her head.

"You're lying…again." Jack whispered in Adorabelle's ear. Adorabelle's heart began to beat faster than it already was and her body began to shake.

"I'm t-telling th-t-the truth." Adorabelle stuttered. Jack shoved Adorabelle up against the wall, holding her up by her waist and looked straight at her face.

"Look at me." Adorabelle turned her head in fear. "LOOK AT ME!" Jack roared. He took hold of her cheeks and forced Adorabelle to look at him. "Do I look like anyone you know?" Jack lowered his voice into a terrifying calm sound. Adorabelle brushed her hair out form her face and looked at Jack properly for the first time. He had jet-black hair; cold and stormy blue eyes and a soft complexion. _He's just like Will; Jack's his brother! _

"Impossible." Adorabelle mumbled, a clot of blood oozed out of her cut and dripped into her mouth. Adorabelle started to cough and splutter everywhere.

"What's impossible?" Jack asked, completely ignoring Adorabelle's pain.

"N-nothing." Adorabelle replied, wiping the blood from her mouth. Jack rolled his eyes and put his hand behind his back. He pulled out a gun and put it up to Adorabelle's forehead.

"You know who I am Adorabelle Harris. I'm Will's brother. Now, tell me you don't know who I'm talking about."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was drawing near eight o'clock in the evening; Adorabelle was already up and was walking in Foula Wood. The sun pierced through the gaps in the trees and the wind blew gently across Adorabelle's face. Adorabelle knew she wasn't allowed out in the woods, knowing that her mother said it wasn't safe anymore. _Mother will be so angry… _Adorabelle pushed that thought out of her mind and carried on walking.

_I don't see any point being worried, the Taurini only come out at dark. Yeah, there's nothing to be scared about. Oh no… _Adorabelle reached the edge of a stream-bank. Adorabelle gulped nervously and looked at the other side of the stream. She could just make out the slight glimpse of open land; the trees weren't that thick. Just like her side of the river. God, I never meant to reach _Taurini land…come on don't be scared! You're better than them, smarter, cleaner, and wealthier. Remember what father said, 'they're dirty pigs; no need to be scared; they're pathetic peasants.' Yes! But if the find me they'll take me and do stuff to me. Jake said they'd force it on me… _Adorabelle heard a snap of a twig, she looked around her panicky but she saw nothing. _It's just my imagination, the pigs wouldn't dare touch me and anyway mother and father never tell me anything about the Taurini. They tell Jake, Aaron and even Alex! Not me though. _This time there was snap of a branch.

"Who's there?" Adorabelle asked. She looked behind her, left, right, above and even down by the riverbank. She couldn't see anything. _The other side… _Adorabelle looked over to the other side of the river. Still nothing. Adorabelle took a step but she accidently step over the ledge, which was hidden by fallen leaves and twigs. Adorabelle fell through, with a scream and landed in the stream.

"Jesus Christ!" Adorabelle shouted. The water only went up to the middle of her torso but the water was freezing cold. What made it worse was that Adorabelle was wearing a white dress, which was only just above her knees, so the water drenched her knickers. _At least my hair is dry… _Adorabelle sighed. Adorabelle stood up, but slipped over the rocks and fell on her bottom again. This time she grazed her knee.

"This is useless." Adorabelle moaned. Suddenly, a pair of hands took hold of Adorabelle's arms. She screamed and pulled away. Adorabelle turned round and saw a hooded figure standing in front of her. Her heart started to race frantically and Adorabelle's breathing became heavy.

"I was trying to he-"

"I'm sorry! Didn't even go onto your land!" Adorabelle exclaimed uncontrollably.

"Come here," The figure leant forward, but Adorabelle stood up quickly and back off.

"D-don't hurt-"

"I'm not going to hurt you!" The person shouted. Adorabelle closed her mouth and let her face go blank. The person put their hood down, revealing themselves as a boy about the age of fifteen, same as Adorabelle. He had jet-black hair, crystal blue eyes and had a pale, soft complexion. "I'm sorry if I scared you but I was trying to help you." The boy smiled at Adorabelle. _Don't trust him… _

"What are you?" Adorabelle asked, nervously. The boy's smiled disappeared but was replaced with a cold glare. _Not even a thank you or any sign of gratefulness…_

"I'm not one of you." The boy replied coldly. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a leather cuff bracelet with a polo shaped ring on it; patterned with pointed swirls.

"You didn't have to change your attitude like that, I was only asking a question." Adorabelle snapped, she climbed back up onto the land and sat down on the grass. The boy smirked and leant back on the bank. "What are you smirking at?" Adorabelle stood up straight and glared at the boy.

"At the fact you're automatically acting like the stuck up bastards you lot all are." The boy replied, smugly. _Stuck up cow, stuck up cow, stuck up cow…_

"And you're acting like the piggish beggars you lot all are." Adorabelle growled back. _Who does he think he is? Treating me like that. _

"You do know its illegal for a Segi to walk onto my land? And the consequence is to be jailed?" The boy asked, he stood up and walked over to Adorabelle. Adorabelle looked the boy up and down.

"_Your _land? You don't exactly look the…leader type." Adorabelle smirked. The boy walked over to Adorabelle.

"It will be soon." The boy leant into Adorabelle. Adorabelle faked at cough and motioned the boy to back up. He backed off and sat on the grass on the edge of the opposite side of the stream.

"Pfft, none of you and your other pigs deserves that land." Adorabelle laughed. _He's such an idiot… _

"Bitch…we deserve everything you have more than you will in ten life times." The boy growled deeply.

"I can get you killed if wanted to." Adorabelle threatened.

"HA! Really? How do expect to accomplish that?" The boy laughed. Adorabelle looked smugly at the boy.

"I'm the Segusini leader's daughter. My dad will hunt you down; all I have to do is to make up a few stories about how you vigorously verbally abused me and threated to shot me with your gun. Then its bye, bye for you" Adorabelle explained.

"I can get my dad, the Taurini leader, to kill your whole family." The boy replied, calmly and evilly. _He's James' Hewwit's boy…father was swearing his head of the other day about his dad. _

"So, you're a Hewwit?" Adorabelle asked.

"How d'you know that?" The boy looked at Adorabelle concerned.

"My father said he couldn't see James Hewwit's point of view as he can't fit his head that far up his bum." Adorabelle replied bluntly.

"You little cow." The boy growled.

"I was only telling you how I know who you are." Adorabelle smirked.

"What's your name? Since you know mine, I should know yours." They boy smiled evilly again.

"I only know your surname, not your first and I would never tell you my name. You'll make it dirty." Adorabelle snarled.

"Adorabelle where are you!" Came a shout not far away.

"Adorabelle." The boy repeated smugly. Adorabelle shoved her middle finger up at him, stood up and started to run away.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Will mate, where've you been? It's getting dark." Aiden shouted. Will walked slowly out form the woods and over to Aiden who was sitting Tobi on the town wall.

"I was just in the woods." Will replied, dazed.

"What's the matter with you?" Aiden asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Will snapped.

"Why are the bottom of you're jeans wet?" Tobi asked, suspiciously.

"I stepped in a really big puddle." Will muttered.

"It hasn't rained in months." Tobi told Will smugly. Will sighed angrily and glared at his friends.

"Oh my God! He went to the border, where the stream is!" Aiden shouted. Will glared at Aiden.

"If you even think about telling anyone. I will kill you, stick your head on a spike and then feed your body to your dog." Will growled.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Tobi asked, shocked.

"I was just walking and I didn't realise I'd walked too far." Will replied.

"And you walked into the stream?" Aiden asked. Will paused, not knowing what to say. _I can't tell them about the girl…_

"Well?" Tobi nudged Will.

"I tripped over and fell." Will replied quickly. Tobi sniggered but Aiden looked at Will unconvincingly.

"I gotta go now so see you two later." Tobi started to walk off.

"See ya Tobs!" Will smiled. Aiden didn't bother saying goodbye to Aiden, instead he shoved Will and stood up in his face.

"I know you're lying Will. What happened?" Aiden snarled.

"I tripped and fell." Will replied calmly.

"Did you see and Segi?" Aiden asked. Will looked straight into Aiden's eyes.

"No." Will replied calmly again.

"If you feel you wouldn't have fallen on your front! Stop lying and tell me!" Aiden shouted.

"Aiden go home." Will ordered.

"You saw someone didn't you?" Aiden snarled.

"I told you already, I didn't see anyone but if you're not willing to believe me then I can't do anything about it." Will replied angrily.

"Will you're my best mate, tell me the truth-"

"Best mates trust each other! So, I couldn't possibly be your best mate then!" Will shouted. Aiden backed away from Will.

"I've known you for fifteen years Will. I know when you're lying." Aiden told him quietly.

"Aiden I'm telling the truth. I'm sorry for shouting that at you but you weren't helping yourself. Aiden, mate, just trust me." Will explained. "Come back to mine?" Will smiled at Aiden. Aiden smiled and nodded. They started to walk off together.


End file.
